Burnt Relations
by g0ldf1sh101
Summary: Charna, sister of Smaug the Magnificent, is a dragon; or rather, was. The attack of an Emerald Wizard in her youth left her bound by a great spell. She is now human. "The Tale of Duality may define me at my worst, but it does not bind me, Thorin Oakenshield." Now this dragon-turned-human travels with the company, intent on two things; revenge, and the destruction of Smaug Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

_Once, a long, long time ago, there were two eggs_

_One red, one black._

_They were cared for,_

_And cooed to by a great emerald beast_

_With claws like iron_

_And teeth like diamond_

_Then, one day, they hatched._

_Out emerged two dragons;_

_One red, one black._

_Not long after, an Emerald Wizard came_

_He slew the great emerald dragon,_

_The red fleeing at the first fallen scale._

_However, the black remained asleep._

_At this the Wizard found her,_

_Nestled in a large nest,_

_And heard her soft sigh._

_His heart strings were pulled_

_And with a wave of his staff,_

_The black dragon_

_Became a human._


	2. The Rallying of Those Wronged

"You _are_ her, aren't you?" Gandalf questioned me, annoyed with my behavior. I merely stared at him from underneath my black cloak's hood, half-listening to the particularly rowdy group of men sitting and standing at the table behind us. They weren't the only loud ones; everyone else in the inn seemed to also be hard of hearing tonight. Perhaps it was the rampant smell of alcohol and tobacco that made them so.

"Why would I tell a _Wizard?"_ I teased him darkly, and the old man now sighed in agitation, unconsciously gripping his staff, which was leaning against the table next to him. I tensed at this, and forced myself to tear my eyes away from the gesture. He looked up as the inn keeper brought us another round of drinks. Setting them down with a nod, Butterbur quickly went to attend to the rowdy group behind us. Watching as Gandalf picked up his tankard and taking a long drink, I followed suit. Gripping my own tankard tightly out of nervousness, my clawed nails dug into the wood, leaving noticeable marks. I raised it to my lips while forcing myself not to shake. Taking a smaller drink than my companion had, my eyes returned to him once I had completely set my drink down. The room was well-lit, and I could easily see the age marks and grey hair that decorated the old Wizard that had searched me out.

"You have one more chance, _Charna,_ to admit to being who I think you are." Clearly during that drink he had collected his thoughts. "If you do not, then I will be forced to proceed with my original plans that involve your _brother."_ This caught my attention; _that tricky Wizard! _My emerald eyes shined with curiosity as my thoughts took on a darker turn.

He saw this. "Now that I have your full attention, _Charna," _my name continued to roll off this tongue as a point of itself, "I will inform you that a Company is setting off soon that's goal is to destroy the great dragon Smaug." My eyes widened at this as I unconsciously started to lean forward. _Fools!_

"And you are telling me this why?" I automatically pressured him, my eyes piercing as they stared into his. We both ignored the inn's rowdy occupants, completely focused on each other. _The occupants of this Company must be very sure of themselves; to embark on such a quest is certain death for both them and me alike._

"I want you to join." He informed me and immediately my eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I believe that your expertise on dragons due to your – uh, condition," It's strange how he pauses here and only says it after he had lowered his voice. "Is needed among the Company if we wish to succeed." He informed me. "You will receive up to one fifteenth of the total profit – if there is any, that is – and you will also achieve your goal." He informed me. _At least the Wizard realizes that this quest may be futile._ The truth may be harsh, but it is still the truth.

"They will die." I spoke gravely, eyeing Gandalf as he watched me in return. "So will I, and so will you, if you choose to go on this quest." I warned him, and he gathered his words before speaking once more.

"That is true." He admitted, and my brow furrowed. "We may very well all die; but we may all very well live as well." Chewing over this statement in my head, I waited for him to continue. "I believe that with or without you we will be able to complete this quest, Charna." He warned me, and my eyes narrowed once more. "However, I am still inviting you to come along." He said audaciously, and I felt the corners of my mouth pull up at this statement.

"There's no guarantee that we will succeed." I stated once more aloud, wondering if this was…worth the _risk._ I had been after Smaug's life for some time, no longer feeling any familial bond with him. Changing into a human had been the start of the crumbling of our relations.

Our relations had been completely burnt quite some time ago.

"That is true." Gandalf sighed, looking at me as he wrapped his cloak around himself before glancing around us. _Trust a Wizard to always be on alert._ "Are you not after _his_ life, Charna?" He questioned me, and I automatically started to bristle out of habit at the reminder. He noticed this and continued. "I believe that if you do not go on this quest, then you will not be able to achieve your goal and keep your promise." He said slyly, and I immediately recognized that what he said could be true.

I continued to watch him silently, evaluating whether or not the possibility he had suggested was true. "Can you guarantee Smaug's death?" I eventually asked him darkly, unsure if I was going to be willingly led along by a _Wizard_ of all people.

Gandalf looked at me, and tipped his head to the side slightly as if to give me an obvious fact. "Not without your knowledge, no." My fists tightened at this.

"Why is it that you seek your brother's death, Charna? Were you not raised alongside him as siblings?" The Wizard inquired, watching me carefully. "I may not know much about dragon families, but that has to count for something." My eyes narrowed once more at his deduction.

"It is true; we were raised alongside each other and treated each other how most dragons treat their family; we endured it. However, he has no value for life. This is something I have gained during my time as a human." I explained to him, telling the truth. Smaug has done terrible things over the years, but the siege of Erebor had been the last straw.

I continued, trying to decide whether or not I was willing to let others help me defeat Smaug. "In the time that Smaug has ruled over Erebor no one has ever challenged him." I reflected. "He could've gotten lazy, blunted in his spirits." _I doubt this._ "However…" The constant red wound pulsated within me, my desire for dragon blood growing so strong I could almost taste it on my lips. "I cannot risk _not_ going on this quest, Wizard." I watched as he leaned back and gazed at me as I stated this.

Lighting his pipe, he took a deep breath before releasing the smoke. "You will join, then?" He queried, eyes studying my face.

"Of course." I told him grimly. "If there is anyone to blame for Smaug's terrible reign, then it is me." The guilt rode on my shoulders – if I had somehow hunted him down after I had transformed, when we were both so young and vulnerable, I am sure that I would've been able to kill him.

"Do not blame yourself for what Smaug has done, Charna." Gandalf told me. I looked at him with surprise. "His wrongdoings are his alone." I blinked, unsure of why the Wizard was supporting me. Now the old man leaned closer to me, and I caught his quiet words. "The Company will meet in Hobbiton at Bag End tomorrow night – find a door with the word 'Burglar' written on it. There both you and our burglar will meet the rest of the Company for the first time; tell no one of it!" He warned me quietly, and I nodded.

Seeming satisfied, the Wizard gripped his staff one more. Standing up, he gave me a single strong nod before departing rather quickly. I watched him go before I raised my hand, rubbing my lips with the back of a bent clawed finger as I thought over what had just transpired.

_A company, setting off from Hobbiton in two days' time… _Dropping a small bag of gold coins onto the table as Butterbur, the inn keeper, strode past, he instantly took notice. "Will you be looking for a room them, my lady?" He addressed me casually, having been acquainted with my presence yet not my name before. I disliked giving my name out – it was often associated with my backstory, which had long sensed been passed down as a fairy tale called the Tale of Duality. This was a risk I could not take, yet I could not bring myself to create an alias to go by either. My name was my last thing that I had of my previous life.

"I'd also like to pay for the drinks, seeing as my host did not." The Wizard must've known about my small 'hoard'. The term mocked the small yet large amount of gold I had, really. I always had a shine to collect the currency – I assumed it was caused by my primal instincts. Some had dwindled after the forced transformation, others had remained. Butterbur nodded, taking the small bag and starting to walk away. "Ah, Butterbur!" I called after him, causing the man to turn around curiously, come back and lean over in order to catch my words over the racket the others were causing. "Would you happen to know if that old smith is still in business?"

My eyes danced this way and that as I passed various small and circular doors, looking for the word 'burglar', which is supposed to be carved in one. I was beginning to become slightly worried – I had been out searching since midday, knowing how hard Hobbiton is for outsiders to navigate, and I still had not found it. I had visited this place before, but Gandalf had given me no details as to what else to look for – this agitated me. Night had just fallen, and I knew that I would be counted as late and missing if I took much longer. Taking a path that I had missed earlier, I found myself walking up a hill to a more extravagant hobbit house. Noticing the inconspicuous ponies that were being housed in the house's garden, I couldn't help but stare.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the door hopefully; they then widened as I found a glowing inscription. "This is it." I sighed quietly, approaching the door. I raised my hand, but paused before I knocked on it. _I wonder if I should leave my hood up?_ I wondered, knowing that it unnerved some people. My black cloak was discreet, but it also caused suspicion among those I was forced to talk to.

That along with my black trousers, boots and shirt made me the occasional target of guards. It was often startling to people to see a woman dressed as I was; usually I was looked down on as a prostitute or a ranger. Either way I was given dirty looks – not that it mattered much to me. _Humans will always be humans, after all._

Blinking as I decided it was too late to go change into something more…_acceptable,_ I simply nocked on the door. I raised an eyebrow as I heard a raised voice coming my way from the other side. My eyes widened in surprise as the green round door was opened, a very agitated Hobbit appearing on the other side. We stared at each other for a moment, he not expecting a female dressed in preparation for travel, and I for a Hobbit dressed so casually in a robe.

"Charna." I stated my name strongly, and he blinked in surprise. "At your service." I tipped my head politely, knowing that it would be best to help other members of the Company if I was a part of it. I made my way into the house and heard the door close behind me. Glancing back, I paused seeing the Hobbit's questioning face. He clearly wanted to ask me something – he even had his finger up and ready to point at me. "You're name?" I prompted him, and his eyes widened.

"B-Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He finally greeted me before we heard a sudden crash in the other room. Immediately he was in a flurry and hurried past me and into another room, already shouting and yelling. I stared after him, having the strange feeling that whatever he was going to say was going to come up again.

Looking around the Hobbit hole, I quickly realized that the crash had come from the kitchen. I stared into its open doorway, seeing dwarves bustling here and there. _The entire Company is likely to be dwarven…save the Hobbit and I._ I realized before I silently commended Gandalf's wit. Smaug would not recognize the smell of a Hobbit, something which I had not even seen until recently, taking into effect my age.

My head swiveled as I located a sitting room branching off from the main hallway, and I quickly made my way over to it. Not willing to face the Company just yet, my eyes were caught in a mirror above a burning fireplace. I stood in front of it, working over how I should introduce myself to them as I stared at myself.

Piercing emerald eyes stared back at me. A few strands of my short, chin-length black hair made themselves known as I went to rub at a patch of noticeable dirt on my face, quelling an inch. The hair revealed that it was curly, something which drew many people's attention. It wasn't common among mortals in Middle-Earth. Indeed, it only makes my inhumanness stand out even more… Not that my eyes helped, either. My tan complexion was noticeable, despite the mud and general grime practically caked onto my form – my greasy hair would do well with a wash tonight. Glancing down at myself, I noted that my shoes, as well as my cloak, would have to join me in the bath as well. I hadn't had the chance to wash them at the Prancing Pony, and they were now paying for it.

Looking back out into the main hallway, I debated whether I should wait for Gandalf to introduce me, or if I should do it myself. I was unsure of how Dwarfs would react to learning who I am. Stepping out into the main hallway, I was stopped by the door bell ringing yet again. _Am I the only one who knocked?_ I suddenly questioned, recalling that I hadn't even thought of looking for a doorbell.

Suddenly Bilbo rushed to the door, yelling something about a joke _– Doesn't he know that he's going to be a member of the Company? – _and opened the doors. My eyes automatically widened as numerous Dwarfs spilled in, falling on top of each other in a groaning pile. I cocked an eyebrow when I noticed Gandalf, who was leaning down low to look into the Hobbit hole.

Bilbo gave him an exasperated look, and I suddenly had the feeling that our Hobbit had not planned on going on this journey – at least not with us. "Gandalf." He sighed, realizing who was behind the ransacking of his home. The Dwarfs managed to free themselves from the pile, several helping the largest – Bombur, I believe they called him – up and onto his feet. Each felt the need to individually greet Bilbo, all giving him the staple of 'At your service'. Quickly he greeted them back, already agitated as the Dwarfs who had already arrived pillaged his pantry.

Suddenly a few of them noticed me while they were waiting to greet Bilbo, and I immediately tensed as they approached me. "At your service!" Bombur introduced himself with a few others, immediately assuming I was Mrs. Baggins. Correcting them, their eyes widened in surprise before I simply tipped my head. At first there was a catch in my speech as I reluctantly gave away my name, but as the crowd slowly dispersed I soon became at least slightly acclimated with giving it away. The reactions had been the same as usual – wide eyes, questioning and of course reluctant answers on my part. _We will need to work together, _I reminded myself as I attempted to be patient with the other species. Once they were done interrogating me, they all headed to the – that is where all of the dwarves seemed headed, in fact.

Gandalf must've noticed me staring at them. The Wizard nodded once towards Bilbo, who immediately went to save what little of his food stores were left, and then approached me. "I am glad that you decided to come, Charna." He greeted me, leaning an arm on the low circular doorway above my head while he looked down at me after he had closed the door.

"I agreed to come already, didn't I?" I questioned him, already knowing the answer. Gandalf remained silent at this, so I continued. "I had decided to wait until you came so that I didn't have to introduce myself, but as you see I was forced to~" I complained. "However I am still unsure as to how the Dwarfs would react once they've learned of my heritage." I explained. _How would they take to a dragon-turned-human in their mist?_

Gandalf nodded, looking behind him as a few of the Dwarfs bustled out of the dining area and back into it at another entry way. "That is most likely a wise decision…" He muttered. It was my turn to stay silent. "Keep quiet about it, for now." He advised me, and I watched him curiously. "At least until the leader of our Company arrives."

"And who, if I may ask, is the leader of our Company?" I questioned Gandalf, already having an inkling of who might be leading such a daring, albeit foolish, quest. Gandalf, who had been looking at the Dwarfs as a few bustled past with chairs, looked back at me with surprise.

"I am hoping that age has not dulled your wit, Charna." I raised an eyebrow at this provocation. "I feel no need to state or tell you something that you already know." He stated firmly before he disappeared into the kitchen, helping to set up the table. I stared after him for a few seconds, listening to the racket that the Dwarfs were causing.

_So…the infamous King under the Mountain himself will be attempting to retake his homeland?_ My mental tone was mocking. _I can only hope that we succeed…_ This thought was filled with honesty, if not desperation. "Excuse me, Mrs. Baggins is it?" I blinked in surprise, being forced out of my grim thoughts by a curious voice. Looking at the Dwarf next to me, I straightened up from the side of the wall I had unconsciously been leaning on.

"No, I am not Mr. Baggins' wife." I informed him. Immediately the Dwarf's face went to one of surprise. He had white hair, braids keeping it tight against his scalp as he balanced a tray of strong-smelling tea. "I am a member of the Company – Charna. At your service." I greeted him. The Dwarf's eyes widened further. I wondered how he would react. The others had been surprised, but most of them were dubious that I was connected to the myth.

"Charna – you do not mean _the_ Charna?" He asked me in pure shock. I couldn't help but be surprised at his reaction. _Perhaps not all Dwarfs are as distrustful as I thought. _I wondered over this revelation before quickly blinking, remembering that I had to respond.

"Yes. I am Charna." I informed him with a note of seriousness in my voice. I was slowly getting used to the general reaction of these Dwarfs, and this had not been the first time I replied like this tonight. The Dwarf still seemed stunned at this revelation, so I continued. Perhaps I could pay him back in kind for not being as dubious towards me. "I am at your service." I informed him, knowing that this was a typical and polite Dwarfen greeting that was accepted on a mission such as this.

"T-The one who-" He stuttered nonetheless.

"Indeed." I stated firmly, attempting to take some of the usual bite out of my voice. It wouldn't do well to be unkind to these creatures – I would reap what I sow.

"I-I see." The Dwarf stuttered before looking down at his tea tray. This apparently reminded him of something, as he looked back up at me. "Would you care for a small cup of Camilla tea, Mrs. Charna?" He asked me, back to his former inquisitive and seemingly cheerful self, and I couldn't help but give him a small stare. I smiled lightly at him, catching myself awkwardly. _I don't recall the last time I made a point to be nice to anyone…_ I realized, unsure of how I felt about this revelation. I wasn't a mean person by usual standards – but I could be cruel when the situation calls for it. Usually I'm indifferent, but I felt that I had to have a bond with the members of this company if we were going to succeed.

"Just Charna, please." Dragons don't give their young last names or titles, which that term implied – rather both are earned through great deeds. This was one of the things that I stubbornly refused to give up from my old life. _I don't want to ever forget what I am,_ I thought solemnly. "And yes, a small cup of tea would be lovely." I informed him quickly, feeling parched suddenly.

"Of course, my lady." The title no longer bothered me like it used to – such things are not used among dragons, and I had been rather dubious of it myself at first. However, seeing that it was part of the world I was now a part of, I had accepted the term easily. I watched him pour the tea intently. Taking the small glass from him when he offered it to me, I began to sip at it. I noticed that he was staring at my clawed fingers, apparently not expecting them. I sympathized with him, knowing the shock. I was surprised when he spoke, apparently having realized that he was caught staring. "Shall you help set up for dinner, my lady?" He queried, and I blinked at this proposition.

"No, I am afraid I shall not." I informed him, finding myself frightened at the prospect. I had long sense what goes where – I'm afraid I'd be afraid of being more in the way than helpful. "I will, however, partake in the meal." At this I turned and retreated into the small den once the Dwarf had nodded and left. Sitting in one of the chairs, I listened to the Dwarfs prepare for a quite rambunctious meal with loud and cheerful voices.

As soon everything was put together, and I found my feet pulling me towards the dining room. Silently and swiftly I stole a place at the end of the table, making my form small as I sat on a chair. Seeing that the others were already pilling food onto their plates, I quickly took advantage of the large meat piled high in front of me. I was extremely grateful when I noticed that there was little vegetation on the table – I not only found the substance repulsive, but I was unable to eat it at all. I would prefer _not_ to force myself to eat it only to get sick later, if at all possible.

"And are you Mrs. Baggins?" A rather rambunctious and young Dwarf suddenly asked me, sliding into the chair next to me and immediately gathering food onto his plate.

"No, I am not Mrs. Baggins." I stated calmly, taking another rather large bite of the meat. The Dwarf blinked in surprise, and I glanced at him. He was certainly young; he did not have a beard, which if I recalled was prized among Dwarven culture. His hair was dark; black, as were his eyes.

"Are you a member of the Company, then?" He asked in surprise. I nodded as I forced myself to swallow.

"Yes; I am Charna, at your service." The greeting was starting to sound more natural coming from my lips.

"Charna?" The Dwarf continued to question, and I fought the automatic tense that happened when I was addressed with a question. _Relax, Charna,_ I tried to calm myself. I stared at my food, my hunger dulled by the topic. "That is an interesting name." He settled with. It was now my turn to look at him in surprise.

"You have not heard of the tale?" I questioned in shock.

"Tale?" The young Dwarf gave me a curious look as he munched on his food.

"Ah, never mind." I realized, suddenly thankful that there were innocents yet in this group.

"Who wants an ale?!" Suddenly another young Dwarf was walking on the table, passing out cups. I was given one as he settled an extra on his plate, and my eyes widened when a toast was suddenly called for. I did not participate; rather I watched all of the Dwarfs bang cups before they all drank – I felt out of place in this group with all of the obviously old friends. The silence was nearly deafening, and I forced myself to chew quieter before I sipped at my drink. I had no taste for the alcohol – I much preferred water.

Then once they had all finished their drinks, they began a burping contest. I raised an eyebrow in amusement as my presence seemed to continue to either go unnoticed or forgotten about; for this I was thankful. Chomping down on the last bite of my food greedily, I felt rather content with how stuffed I was when the Dwarfs immediately started to clean up. I moved out of their way, letting the Dwarf I had been sitting next to take my plate; it had been many years sense I even stepped foot inside of a home of any kind, and I no longer knew many things.

Clearing out of the way, I found myself in a small room that adjoined the kitchen. Hopping up and sitting on the counter, I leaned against the shelves as I relaxed. _The dens too far away~_ I thought lazily, a hand unconsciously patting my stomach comfortably. Hearing footfalls, I cracked one eyes half-open to observe Dwarfs now making their way in here to munch on little foods that they had missed when gathering for supper. Hearing Bilbo's frustrated voice as he joined us, I watched with amusement as he confiscated a doily from a Dwarf near the entry point.

Said Dwarf let out a snide comment, and I glanced at him with continued amusement. He glanced at me, and our eyes met. He chuckled, and I allowed him a tip of my head with a slight curve of my mouth. "I don't believe I've met you!" He stated, and I studied him curiously. He walked towards me confidently, which was something that I immediately noticed. Indeed, this had been one of the Dwarfs that didn't see me when they first entered. I looked at him expectantly as he stopped at my side. "Bofur, at your service, my lady." He bowed slightly, and I felt my mouth curve even more with amusement – the politeness of the Dwarfs was not one to be mocked, save for how much they prize women. It was a strange and foreign thought to me; I was used to my own rough ways and not the ways of the sheltered. "May I ask your name?" He looked up at me, and I regarded him with intelligent eyes.

"I am Charna, a member of the Company. But then again, you already knew that, didn't you?" I shot a question right back at him. He had been the first Dwarf this evening to not assume I was Mrs. Baggins.

Bofur chuckled. "Right you are, Lady Charna. Dori informed me of your presence." Ah. So that's who the Dwarf that I met earlier was. "But is it really you?" He asked in something akin to awe. I gave him a questioning look. "The Tale of Duality has been passed down through my family for a long time – it wasn't one of my favorites, no offence meant," He corrected himself quickly. "But it just seems so far-fetched!" He exclaimed, and I sighed.

"It does, doesn't it?" I asked him. "That was a long, long time ago." Images flashed across my eyes, but I ignored them. I had long sense gotten over that incident. "But what's past is past." I told him firmly as Bofur regarded me curiously. "And what's done is done." I finished.

"Good answer." Bofur admitted, and I stayed silent as my eyes trailed to stare at the wall in front of me as I shivered from the sudden coldness. _It seems like most of these Dwarfs have heard of me…dang!_ My eyes trailed to Bofur as he became distracted, attempting to steal meat from a Dwarf passing in front of us. The two argued until they disappeared around the bend.

A rhythm caught my ears; I was surprised when I realized that it was coming from silverware being scratched against each other and dishes being thrown. The Dwarfs began to sing, and I listened curiously. _Bilbo treasures his sheltered life, _I realized by the end of the song. _How strange…_

A completely alien concept.

I nearly jumped when three loud and strong nocks nearly rattled the Hobbit's door on its hinges. Immediately I jumped down, letting loose a shiver of nervousness before I made my way into the main hallway. I stood by Bilbo, feeling apprehensive for only meeting the Company leader now. Bilbo glanced up at me, both of us exchanging a nervous look as the Dwarfs gathered around us.

Gandalf opened the door, and I immediately felt my barriers rise out of nervousness. A nameless Dwarf strode in; my eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Could this be…? _"Bilbo, Charna, let me introduce the two of you to Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our Company." The Dwarf was tall for his species, and easily looked down at Bilbo – however, we appeared to be the same height. For this I was thankful at least. Being shorter than humans, a species I frequently used as suppliers, often led to a sore neck…as well as the occasional assertive presence using their height to gain a 'supposedly' distinct disadvantage over me.

Thorin removed his cloak, handing it to the young black haired Dwarf I had been sitting next to during supper. It was taken almost reverently, and I stared at the young Dwarf before my eyes returned to Thorin. His eyes flicked in between the Hobbit and I, examining each of us. "You said that this place was easy to find, Gandalf. I got lost several times and would've completely missed it if not for that mark on the door." His eyes flicked to Gandalf, who quickly went to shut the door as Bilbo immediately turned around, intent on finding said mark.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door!" Bilbo exclaimed. "It was painted a week ago!" _Ouch, Gandalf._ I did not understand the pains and apparent principles of owning a door, but this did not seem good.

Thorin glanced at me before he stepped past me, and then proceeded to walk in a circle around the Hobbit much like a predator would stalk its prey. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" His tone was almost mocking.

Bilbo looked surprised. "I'm not a fighter." He answered, standing up straighter.

"Axe of sword?" Thorin continued nonetheless, still circling him. "What's your weapon of choice?"

At this Bilbo looked stumped and immediately began to fiddle with his suspenders. He opened his mouth but clearly thought better of his answer, closing it quickly. He tried it once more before he spoke. "Well I do have some skill in Konkers, if you must know." He responded dryly. "But I fail to see why that's relevant." I couldn't help but stare at Bilbo. _Why would Gandalf want such a helpless creature on this quest?_ I wondered. _Such a weakling could get us killed._ I wasn't the strongest here by any means – that would by far be the Wizard – but I did have speed on my side, at the very least.

"Thought as much." Thorin responded casually, and my eyes narrowed as I glanced back, seeing the Dwarfs with amused looks. I quickly shot the one I had been sitting next to at supper a discouraging glare, and he looked at me questioningly. _I'm sure the Wizard has his reasons._ With this final thought my eyes returned to Thorin. "He looks more like a grosser than a burglar!" At this the Dwarfs chuckled, and I was surprised to find myself bristling internally. _What's gotten into me? _I wondered, becoming concerned with this strange turn of my emotions.

Now Thorin turned on me, and I readied myself. His eyes surveyed me, taking in my black cloak and piercing eyes. "And you are the famous Charna, are you not?" He questioned, his eyes boring into mine while we stared at each other. A flood of silence swamped the Hobbit hole.

"I am." I responded with a strong voice, making sure to show that I wasn't weak and quiet. It wouldn't do well to make such an impression on the leader of the quest the first time we meet… I'm quite sure the fact that it's my brother we're going to slaughter plays a role in it as well.

We stared at each other for several more seconds before he asked me another question. "_You're_ weapon of choice?" He asked me, and I had the feeling that the infamous Thorin Oakenshield was testing me. Once it was realized, the fact was painfully obvious. I wondered internally if he knew of my heritage – I stared at him evenly, my eyes unyielding as we tried to decipher weakness in each other.

"Daggers." I stated simply, not braking eye contact with him. His eyes narrowed – daggers were small tools, and they were unable to be used to block swords very well. They would be unable to block a mace and clubs. They were practically useless. _Unless you know how to use them._ I thought wickedly.

"Gentlemen!" He suddenly addressed the Dwarfs. "Do you know who this _'woman'_ is?" His voice boomed, and behind him I noticed Gandalf winced. I prepared myself, expecting nothing good to come of this.

There was a stir among the Dwarfs. Eventually Dori called out. "She is the great Charna, Thorin!" At this the few Dwarfs that hadn't introduced themselves to me looked at each other apprehensively.

"That's right!" Thorin agreed, looking over his companions. "The same one from that tale we all heard as children." Now his eyes returned to mine, steely. "So tell me, _oh great Charna,"_ It was hard to miss the mocking edge in his tone. "Did you ever save those people who were transformed?" He taunted me, and I immediately snarled out of anger, stepping closer. Immediately his companions jerked forward as if to stop me, but Gandalf nor the Hobbit made no move to stop me.

"That is not something for a _child_ to **mock**.**"** I growled at him lowly, glaring at his suddenly confident face.

"So the tale is true, then. It must've hurt when the prince betrayed you, _Charna." _My name slithered off of his lips like poison, and I started to sneer at him.

"Thorin." The Wizard's voice stopped him from saying anything further. We glared at each other before he left to sit at the table in the other room. The Dwarfs walked around me like water would part around a tall stone, giving me odd looks. I was left, still bristling, with Bilbo as Gandalf followed the group after he gave us – particularly me – a frustrated look. We exchanged a look with each other before we too followed them.

I leaned against the wall closest to Gandalf, looking over his shoulder as the Dwarfs discussed who else would be appearing. It appeared that no one else would be coming – their allies all thought this quest folly, and with good reason.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo suddenly questioned from Gandalf's other side.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf started, apparently not realizing that he was there. If I had not seen the Hobbit stop where he now stood, I would've been surprised as well. _Perhaps this creature has more credibility than I originally thought…_ I slowly began to realize. "A little more light, thank you very much." He directed him. I shifted slightly to let the Hobbit pass before I resumed my position, watching as Gandalf produced a map. "Far over the East, over ridges and rivers, lies a single solitary peak." Bofur leaned in to examine the map along with Thorin, Bilbo and I.

"The Lonely Mountain…" Bilbo read off, now holding a candle that he had retrieved, as I found my eyes piercing the red dragon that was drawn above the mountain. I faintly noticed Bilbo leave to put the candle back.

The Dwarfs immediately went off, talking of legends and such. I only knew one thing – that this quest had to succeed, no matter what. "So… What beast?" Bilbo suddenly asked, standing in the middle of the main hallway.

"Now that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," I exchanged a glance with Gandalf, and he shook his head 'no' minusculey. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur continued. "Claws like razors, teeth like meat-hooks… Extremely prone to precious metals. " His description did not justice to the might of a dragon. My hands curled as I listened to his explanation. My fingers were clawed, similar to those of a dragon – it was quite noticeable when attention happened upon it.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo wrung his hands nervously as he cut Bofur off.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it!" The youngest Dwarf suddenly sprang up, proclaiming foolish things loudly. "I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Immediately the Dwarfs started to yell and argue things as he was pulled down by one of his elders.

"The task would be hard enough with an army behind us!" A white haired and elder Dwarf spoke up now. "But we number just thirteen…and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." He said gravely, and I couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape me. The Dwarfs immediately all started to talk at once, displeased by his comment, before the one that had passed out ale earlier spoke.

Slamming his fists on the table, quickly everyone's attention shifted to him. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters!" He encouraged his companions as I noticed the young dark haired Dwarf sitting next to him, shaking his head in agreement. "To the last Dwarf!" He yelled, and there were cheers of agreement.

"And you are forgetting that we have a Wizard in our Company! Gandalf must have slayed hundreds of dragons!" The dark haired Dwarf complained, and I openly gagged on my spit. _Gandalf?! Slay a dragon?! Dear…dear me…_ The Wizard would never be able to slay a dragon on his own – even I realized that.

Quickly recovering, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked down the table at the young Dwarf. "Now, now." Gandalf started. That combined with my little show of emotion, we now had the complete attention of all the Dwarfs. "There is a reason we have a female among our Company, Young Master Kili." He informed him as I learned his name. All eyes were now on me curiously, and Gandalf continued.

"You see," He paused, gathering his words. "Charna is not only a legend passed down through families at bedtime. There is a part of that tale that is missing…" He gave a long pause, each other eyes roaming the Dwarfs, expecting some sort of outburst. "Charna is a _dragon." _You could hear a pin drop.

Gandalf and I exchanged a glance, and I continued the story. "I was born a dragon." I proclaimed loudly. "I was Smaug's sister; we _were_ raised together as siblings. Our nest was attacked; our Mother was slain by a Wizard donning green cloth. Smaug was able to flee – I was not. For whatever reason, the Wizard, being of shocking strength, decided to turn me human." I explained to them, a grave atmosphere taking ahold of the room.

"Charna has been living for over five thousand years." Gandalf continued as the Dwarfs stared at me openly. "She has the body of human, and the lifespan of a dragon." He elaborated. "She has sworn her hatred for Smaug and will do anything to end him!" My eyes trailed over the group, daring them to prove me wrong.

"And why should we believe this tale?" Thorin asked, not even glancing back. "How do we know that she is not lying and will betray us to Smaug? Could she not easily turn back into a dragon at will and steal Erebor from us just as we have slain the beast?" He continued, and instantly the Dwarves around the table started to grumble amongst each other loudly. I immediately set out to stop this at once, knowing that a company had to work as a functioning unit.

"That dragon, in the Tale of Duality – who do you think it was?" I asked him icily, and the entire room seemed to still. "That was Smaug, Thorin. You'd be a fool to keep believing it wasn't him." I taunted him, and he was silent. "I am also unable to transform into a dragon – I am locked inside of this…human body." I paused before extending my hand over his shoulder, showing off my clawed fingers. The nails were the color of steal, and they were wicked sharp, matching Bofur's description at least somewhat. The claw wrapped around underneath of my finger with a small arch before jutting out in a natural slightly hooked form. Thorin merely eyed my hand doubtfully as the others stared, distrust and other emotions swirling inside of their eyes. I withdrew my hand, my sleeve falling to my wrist as I let my eyes meet the Dwarves around the table in some sort of challenging manner before another Dwarf spoke.

"That's why you want to defeat Smaug," The Dwarf next to Kili spoke. "Because he – the tale." He finished somewhat awkwardly, as if suddenly remembering the tale itself.

"Yes." I informed him. Thinking of the past only brought bad memories. "Smaug has done terrible, terrible things. Things that cannot be forgiven." Never will I forget the look of that stone, no matter how much time passes. _It was truly beautiful… In a sick, twisted sort of way._

"Rumors have begun to spread." Thorin started, and I looked down at him curiously. "The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected! Eyes look East to the mountain, wondering, weighing the risk. Do we sit back, or let others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance, and take back Erebor?!" He yelled, standing and waving his fist. Immediately the other Dwarfs began to cheer, all agreeing with this.

"You forget! The front gate is sealed!" The same white-bearded Dwarf from earlier spoke again. "There is no way into the mountain." He stated gravely as Thorin sat once more.

"That, my dear Balin," Gandalf started. "Is not entirely true." Producing a key suddenly from his sleeve, I admired its craftsmanship before I saw the other Dwarfs staring at it as well.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked hoarsely.

"It was given to me by your Father, by Thrain. For safekeeping." He offered the key to Thorin. "It is _yours,_ now."

Thorin took the key, examining it carefully. "If there is a key," The Dwarf next to Kili spoke. "There must be a door." He suggested, confused as to where another entrance might be.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf explained, using his pipe to point at the small red mark on the map.

"There's another way in!" Kili said thankfully, looking at the Dwarfs near him.

"Well that's if we can find it!" Gandalf reminded him. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed!" He sighed, looking down at the map. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map," he gestured. "But I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can." He reassured us. "The task you have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He told Thorin before looking at Bilbo. The Hobbit gave him a questioning look, and Gandalf continued, averting his gaze in favor of looking at the Dwarfs. "But if we're clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" The young Dwarf from earlier proclaimed.

"Hm! A good one, too." Bilbo suddenly said. "An expert too, I'd imagine." I had to physically withhold a sigh at his foolery.

"And _are_ you?" One of the Dwarfs queried, and Bilbo continued to pull at his suspenders.

"Am I what?" He suddenly asked with wide eyes, not knowing what he had just told the group.

"He said he's an expert!" The same Dwarf complained, laughing soon after.

The group erupted into cheers, which Bilbo quickly cut short. "H-Hey, I'm no burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" He proudly proclaimed.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Balin confessed. "He's hardly burglar material." He said grimly. Bilbo nodded in agreement at this.

"Aye," a larger Dwarf spoke up. "The Wild is not a place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fiend for themselves." Bilbo once again nodded in agreement as the Dwarfs started to mutter amongst one another.

"Enough!" Gandalf suddenly boomed. I automatically flinched away, retreating to Thorin's other shoulder as the Wizard expelled energy, growing taller as the corner he was in grew darker. I eyed him both suspiciously and nervously, expecting some sort of attack. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar," His echoing voice started to diminish as he shrank to normal size. I slowly started to relax, but did not place myself closer to the Wizard again. "Then a burglar he is!" Sitting down once more, he continued. "Hobbits are incredibly light on their feet! And while the smell of Dwarf," a pause and a quick glance at me, "and while the smell of Dwarf familiar to Smaug, the scent of a _Hobbit_ is entirely unknown to him, which gives us a _distinct_ advantage." He convinced the group. Bilbo quickly went to contradict him, but silenced himself quickly, apparently thinking better of it.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth member of this Company," now Gandalf directly addressed Thorin. "And I have chosen Mr. Baggins and Charna. As for Mr. Baggins, there are a lot more than appearances suggest. And he has a great deal more to offer than any of you know!" He admonished us. "Including himself." He finished by looking at Bilbo, who looked ready to reject all notion of a wild life. "You must trust me on this." He spoke lowly to Thorin.

The King under the Mountain – who had no mountain – took a moment to decide. "Fine. We'll do it your way." He agreed. "Give them contracts, Balin."

Balin brought forth the two contracts, detaching them from each other as Bofur loudly proclaimed 'We're off!'. I quickly took mine from Balin himself, not giving Thorin a chance to slap it into me like he did with Bilbo.

"Just the usual." Balin assured us. "A summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." I walked into the hallway, letting my contract unfurl naturally. I skimmed over it as I listened to Bilbo.

"F-Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo stuttered.

I was now the one to respond to him. "People have a tendency to die when they try to slay dragons, Bilbo." I used a simple voice, almost mocking him gently. He glanced at me but ignored the possibly rude comment, instead favoring to stand at my side as we both went through our contracts. Unlike me, he took the time to flip open the panel that described all the wounds that you might be dealt on this journey.

"One fifteenth seems fair." I muttered to him as he continued to read. He shrugged, and I tipped my head in response.

He mumbled something under his breath, which only became clear at a few words. "Laceration…Evisceration…_Incineration?"_ He stressed, looking back at our future companions.

"Oh my!" Bofur agreed. "It'll melt the flesh off of your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo now closed the small flap, putting his hands on his legs and crouching slightly.

"Y'alright laddie?" Balin questioned.

"Yeah." Bilbo agreed, leaning over and breathing out before straightening back up. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think _'furnace, with wings'." _Bofur advised and I gave him a skeptical look from underneath my hood. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" He exclaimed in a cheery face, and I couldn't help but stare at him.

Bilbo took a deep breath, holding it in. Shifting his feet, he released it and took another breath as he tried to calm himself…or imagine what Bofur had suggested. "No." He stated simply before falling over much like how a pulled tree would. I blinked at this new development before I looked at Bofur with a raised eyebrow.

"Goodness, Bofur!" Gandalf admonished him, standing. I watched as the Wizard quickly picked up the Hobbit, taking him into the den which I had hidden in not long ago. Looking back at the Dwarfs, I saw that they were all dispersing. _What now?_ I wondered idly before I heard a small cough behind me. Turning around, I was surprised to find myself face-to-face with Kili and the Dwarf he had previously been sitting next to.

"I don't believe we've properly met, my Lady." The nameless Dwarf informed me. All I could do was nod. "I am Fili, Kili's older brother – don't mind him though." He chuckled, putting a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"And as you already know," Kili shot a look towards his older brother. "I am Kili. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Charna." He greeted me.

"Just Charna is fine." I told them, feeling relaxed in some sort of strange predatory way. I was expecting to be cornered by a few members of the Company later – it would be expected now that they know of what I really am… Or what I used to be.

They exchanged a glance before nodding. "All right! Charna it is!" Kili smiled largely before the duo walked off. I stared after them, unsure of what had just transpired. Jumping slightly at a tap on my shoulder, I spun around again to see another Dwarf that I didn't know the name of yet.

Sighing as I relaxed onto the chair, I settled for pulling out one of my daggers to examine how sharp it is. Noticing little imperfections here and there, I quickly retrieved the whetstone from a pocket on the same belt that I had retrieved my dagger from, which was looped around my waist. I began to sharpen it to my liking. All of the Dwarfs that hadn't greeted me before had felt a need to introduce themselves to me after the meeting, and I had just finished the small session. _Most of them are still doubtful that I'm telling the truth._ I dryly thought. _Not to mention the general distrust they now hold because of my family line…_

Sliding the stone along the length of my dagger, I let myself semi-relax as I listened to the noises around me. I was sitting in one of the back bedrooms, having escaped to it once I had been unable to relax even a little in the other's presences. People were quietly talking – it wouldn't be long now before they all lied down to rest for the quest, which would officially start tomorrow.

Hypnotized by my own thoughts as I watched the whetstone slide along my blade, I was surprised when a shadow appeared in front of me. I jumped and my eyes immediately shot up to stare into Thorin Oakenshield's.

They immediately narrowed.

He gazed at me steely, and I had the feeling that I had the most to prove to this man.

Realizing that he was offering something to me, I took it. Looking at the parchment, my eyes widened once more when I realized I had misplaced my contract. Sighing, I immediately stood up from the bed and silently made my way over to the desk in the corner of the room, sitting in it. Taking a quill pen and dabbing it in ink, I scraped some of the excess off before I neatly wrote my name on the document as the candle light flickered on the edge of the desk.

_Charna_

Going to stand up, I was surprised when a strong hand on my shoulder prevented me from doing so. I looked up in shock only for my emerald eyes to meet Thorin's cold and unforgiving ones. "If I _ever,"_ I unconsciously shivered at his icy and threatening tone. "Even think that you're _betraying _us," His eyes pierced mine, and I instantly started to glare back at him not with hate, but guarded eyes. His presence and manner of speak were frightening to me – I was acutely aware that he would be able to beat me if we were to fight. However, I was still unable to let myself show weakness. I had to prove myself somehow, and this most definitely could and _will_ be a start. "Then I will kill you." He threatened quietly, and we stared at each other.

Thorin grabbed the contract off of the desk, loudly walking out of the room. He left the door open.

I stared after him, still lost in thought. _I feel as though it's a puzzle._ I suddenly registered. _A dragon – Smaug's __**sister**__ of all people,_ I was aware of the small smile that had wound itself onto my face. _Helping __**him…**_ _**Kill**__ the dragon that stole his home…_

I stood up, walking to the door and closing it. I leaned my back against it, my head tipped up as a full smile graced my face.

_The idea is laughable._

**Author's Note: So… The first official chapter! xD Got you on the first one, didn't I? I hope I did…but not in a bad way! I'm curious as to what you guys think about my character – good? Bad? Any kind of opinion in general? They're all welcomed. :3 This story will hopefully be updated every Wednesday, but I can't make any promises due to the chapter sizes that I want – until then, avoir!**

**Also, depending on the review content and number of reviews I receive, I may or may not continue this. I am unsure as I have suddenly been slapped upside the head with an idea for another story in the Sherlock BBC fandom. :3**

**Chapter updated on 12/2/13 (I made it more realistic – altered hair, skin complexion, and attitude along with catching previously missed grammatical/spelling errors :3)**


	3. Dragon-Human

**AN: Spoiler for those who haven't seen Desolation of Smaug yet.**

Examining my daggers once again, I sat on the edge of the bed I had procured as I listened to the quiet bustling of the Dwarfs preparing outside my door. Finding my weapons to my liking of sharpness, I stowed them away my belt. Standing up, I adjusted it so that I could easily grab them with my left hand – my dominant hand. Glancing at my bed, I compulsively started to fix the covers.

Quickly finishing my task, I raked my fingers through my hair briefly. My hair's fresh softness was soothing to me, as well as the dry state of my clothes. I had washed them as well and then dried them over the fire, worried that they wouldn't be dry the next day. I was able to sneak a bath later in the night last night, once I had thought that all of the Dwarfs were asleep. Yawning, I went to leave my room. Opening the door wide in a naturally fluid motion, my eyes widened when I saw a Dwarf standing outside it, just about to politely knock.

"Good morning, Balin." I greeted him politely, tipping my head slightly in question. He recovered from his own surprise quickly, and spoke.

"Good morning to you as well, Charna." He returned my prompt with the same politeness. My sharp eyes watched him, unsure of what this Dwarf was doing. "I was just about to inquire if you were awake, and if you were going to attend breakfast with us." He asked curiously. My eyes widening slightly, the true meaning behind his words clicking shortly afterwards.

"I will still be attending breakfast, yet." My tone held a warm quality to it, yet it was slightly neutral at the same time – 'breakfast' was clearly substituting 'quest' in this situation.

Seeming pleased with this, he gave me a polite smile and quickly left. Stepping out of the threshold of my room, I silently closed the door as I watched his form retreat down the hallway. _He is reluctant to have me on this quest. And yet he goes out of his way to inquire if I will be participating with them…_ I chewed over this mentally. _Was he pushed to do this by his own feelings? Or someone else?_ Surely he had known that I would not be deterred from this.

_Either this Dwarf, Balin, has little patience… Or he realizes how essential I am to this quest._ At this thought my lips quirked upwards in amusement. It was nothing to make fun of, truly. I was simply in the feeling of being needed once again. Another Dwarf – Dwalin – strode past me, and our eyes connected. His powerful stride did not falter, despite the coldness he expressed with his eyes. I returned it evenly, quickly wiping the small smirk off of my face. _It seems that the resistance has started._ I realized. _Perhaps they were all in shock last night?_ I teased the idea mentally as I waited a few seconds before following after the tall Dwarf.

The scent of food was pervasive throughout the entire house, but it was concentrated in the kitchen. The Dwarfs were gathering in the dining room, grouping together as they either sat or stood while talking. I was amazed at how quiet they were – compared to last night, I had thought this group hopeless at such a needed tactic. I sat at the corner spot of the table, inadvertently next to the head – where one leading Dwarf was now staring at me.

I leered back at him, debating internally if I should slide over or keep my position in some sort of rebellious act. _I'm staying._ I thought determinedly as Gandalf appeared around the corner. His eyes landed on me as we glanced each other, and I suddenly had the feeling that he had been searching for me. Taking a seat next to me, I was left to wonder as to how the tall Wizard navigated this small space as he spoke.

"Ah, Charna." He started as I watched him evenly. I was feeling less trustful and more on guard due to how my day had started off. "I came to inform you that you did not have to worry about purchasing a pony, as I have already done it for you." He informed me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You could've just told me that I needed one." I rebuked gruffly. "You _did_ leave me to pay for that large amount of tankards you drank." I informed the Wizard, who now winced.

"Yes, well, I knew of your habit to hoard gold." He returned wryly, and I felt my lips twitch in amusement.

"It should seem that our companion has a few habits that she will need to watch." Thorin, who had apparently been listening to our conversation, suddenly spoke. Immediately my eyes turned on him, agitation prevailing in their emerald depths.

"Are you suggesting something, _Thorin Oakenshield?" _His name easily slipped off of my tongue, much like the blood of one of the victims I had caught when I was a dragon. His eyes narrowed at me and I returned his challenging glare easily with a strong yet neutral one of my own. This would not be my first clash with authority. The only difference here would be that I wasn't actually looking for a fight – trying to murder or be murdered by the leader of this Company would not put me own anyone's favorite list.

"Now, now…" Gandalf tried to soothe our brewing argument. Giving me one last glare, Thorin relinquished for now. Setting my gaze back on the Wizard, I could see his agitation with Thorin plain as day. _Apparently this isn't the only time Gandalf has had to 'calm' the Dwarf… _Gandalf gave me a reprimanding look before pulling the map that he had shown last night out. Unraveling it, he gently placed it on the table. "Charna." He addressed me, and my eyes flicked up to his face questioningly before I looked at the map once more. "I would be interested in knowing how you would go about traveling to Erebor."

Hearing a sigh next to me, my eyes flicked to Thorin once more. We stared at each other before I decided to indulge the Wizard. Bringing the map closer to me, I let it sit on the table between the Wizard and myself. My eyes raked over it as I recalled what terrain went where. This wouldn't, in a way, be my first trip to Erebor. I had passed close to the mountain before, but never found myself brave enough to challenge the beast within.

"We could take the Great East Road." I supplied, and chose to ignore the sudden tenseness of not only the King sitting next to me, but of the other Dwarfs who had gathered around to listen. "It will lead us directly out of the Shire and to Rivendell-"

"But the elves, Charna!" Bofur exclaimed from behind my shoulder. I looked up at him in surprise. It seems that the Dwarfs had all gathered around curiously, eager to hear my own plan of attack.

"Oh." I realized. "Dwarfs still hate the elfs?" I questioned, and from the various grumbles I heard, I was able to quickly draw my conclusion. Looking back at the map, I amended my plan. "Rivendell will be easy to bypass." I informed them. "I've done it before, and although I doubt I've made it past their guards undetected every single time, it can be done if we circle around enough." I now pointed above Rivendell. "It'll be more dangerous, but we can travel through the Troll Forest just before the Last Homely House. Then…" I trailed off, looking at the Misty Mountains. "These will be difficult to pass…" I muttered under my breath, my eyes narrowing as I tried to recall set paths in them. Eventually, I sighed. "There is only one set path that I know of through the Misty Mountains." I revealed to them, not noticing the widening of more than a few pairs of eyes.

"There is no set path." Dwalin disagreed, sitting across from me.

My eyes briefly flicked up to him as I explained. "To someone who hasn't lived as long as me, I'm sure." I easily rebuked, and the Dwarf settled for crossing his arms when Thorin held up a discreet hand to silence him. "Either way, it's possible – it'll be slow going, but if we work hard, then I am very hopeful that we can get across." I informed them.

"You hope?" Fili questioned, and I nodded.

"I'm not the only bed time story that used to take residence in those mountains." I warned them, choosing to ignore the suddenly grim atmosphere of the dining room. "Either way once we get out," I now pointed to the other side of the Misty Mountains where I approximated we would find ourselves at. "We can then find the Old Forest Road and use that to get through Mirkwood." I finished, my finger quickly railing up the path and tapping on Erebor.

There was a brief silence before Balin spoke. "Charna…" He started, his voice grim.

"Clear the table!" Bombur suddenly entered the dining room, holding extremely large plates of food. _Where did these come from?_ I stared at them with wide eyes. _When I had gone to rummage for leftovers halfway through last night after my bath there was __**nothing!**_ Putting my own grievances aside, I quickly set out to fill my plate, just like the rest of the Dwarfs.

This morning the dining was quieter. No food was thrown, there was no shouting and the ale was drunken with the silence in mind. I observed that the Dwarfs were also eating at a very fast rate – they must be very eager to set off on their quest. Copying them, I quickly found myself full. Standing, I took my plate to the kitchen, just as I had seen the others that had finished do. Setting it in the growing dirty pile, I glanced at Bombur as he easily washed the dishes, humming to himself. I listened with interest, recognizing the tune with shocking ease. Stepping back, I found myself pausing with self-doubt. I frowned at this, knowing the source of this feeling. _However much I know I'd love to keep them in the dark… I can't. Not forever._ It was impossible that they'd never find out.

Stepping around the Dwarf, I somewhat awkwardly leaned against the counter. Making sure we had a good amount of distance between us, I listened as he hummed quietly. My eyes misted over as I recalled the words that used to haunt my heart with every breath, waking or not.

_Once_

_long time ago,_

_There was a prince._

_With the sun for hair,_

_And the ocean in his eyes fair._

_This prince had everything; _

_Gems, crowns, bears,_

_And yet he was missing something._

_One day, his guards brought in a peculiar trespasser –_

_With sharp emerald eyes_

_And short black curled hair._

_This woman was not particularly charming_

_In fact, she was quite vile._

_The prince took an interest in her_

_And had her by his side_

_For her amusing ways._

_Slowly,_

_Day by day,_

_Hour by hour,_

_The two became inseparable._

_And they fell in love._

_Then, one day, a dragon appeared._

_He spoke with the prince,_

_His maniacal voice swaying the human towards his ways._

_The prince began to spend long nights away from his love,_

_To which she anguished._

_Growing tired of it all, _

_The woman searched for the prince._

_She found him preforming_

_Something unspeakable._

_The prince had learned dark magic,_

_And was now using people to create _

_The most __**beautiful**__ gem…_

_For her._

_Rage overcame her;_

_She struck the prince down with a sword in her fit._

_Realizing what she had done, _

_The woman fell deeply into anguish,_

_Never to forget her wrong._

_The woman took the gem,_

_And searched to hide it from all prying eyes_

_Until she found a way to undue_

_The mistakes her love had done upon those people._

_She hid the gem_

_Deep, deep underground_

_Where it 'twas never to be found…"_

My throat caught as I realized the words had slipped out of my mouth somewhere along the line. Blinking, I quickly came to and realized that I had a small audience. My cheeks immediately began to burn in shame, my tan complexion now tinted with a pinkish red. Fili, Kili, Bofur and a few others had paused just inside the kitchen, apparently having gone to dispose of their plates on the counter.

They were silent, and I found my eyes trailing to the ground in shame. This topic was very dear to me – putting it on display for all to see, even accidentally, was a grave mistake. I was shocked when Bombur saved us – namely me - from the awkward silence. "I never thought that it was your fault." He informed me, and my eyes widened as I looked to my side and at him. "It was the prince's fault that that fate befell him." He continued, and I numbly nodded.

I was silent for a few seconds, not knowing at all what to say. "Thank you..." I managed, surprised that he would say such a thing. It was my fault after all – nothing could change the fact that I killed him. Bombur accepted this with a nod before he glanced back at the small crowd.

The Dwarfs who had previously been stock-still quickly went to put their dirty plates in Bombur's now empty pile. I watched as most of them left, but my eyes shined with apprehensive curiosity as I saw Bofur and the twins pause and glance back at me before they left. The glances had been casual, save Kili – I found his entire head twist slightly amusing. "I have a feeling that Fili and Kili have never heard my tale before." I found myself speaking freely, feeling more in tune with Bombur after our accidental duet.

"Your story is slipping away, these days." The Dwarf warned me, and I looked over at him.

I sighed lightly. "It's about time…" I mock grumbled quietly.

Taking a new dish and washing it, Bombur spoke after a few seconds. "Do you still feel that way?" He questioned, and my eyes unconsciously narrowed in reserve. "After all of these long years?"

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to answer back evenly. "I do." _But won't I always?_ I reflected sadly, recalling the glimmer of that terrible, terrible stone.

"Bombur." Thorin stepped into the kitchen, and immediately the Dwarf turned to the side to look at him as he dried his hands. Despite noticing that I was there, Thorin's eyes locked with mine once before he continued to speak to the Dwarf _– no, Bombur. _ "Get ready – we're setting off at once." He informed him before leaving just as quickly as he came.

Holding myself steady, I continued to lean against the counter as I watched Bombur bustle about, putting the dishes where they had been previously before he picked up a pack from the small table. Looking back at me, I took the cue and followed after him, my arms uncrossed and my posture more open than earlier.

The other Dwarfs had already gathered outside the house, and I was the very last one out the door. Making sure that it was locked, I closed it behind me as my thoughts shifted to Bilbo. I hadn't thought about him at all yet today, despite using his things and eating his food – this caused a small amount of guilt in me.

Quickly finding Gandalf due to his almost humorous height, I saw that the chestnut colored pony he wasn't packing things onto was meant for me. I walked up to the animal, letting it sniff my hand before I rubbed it on its head. The pony whined loudly, and at this Gandalf took notice. "She was called _Lily."_ He enunciated her name, and I scoffed. I looked back at him.

"Who in the world names a _pony _Lily?" I questioned. Gandalf merely blinked, as if trying to find an answer to my question, before he gave a small shrug. I allowed myself a small chuckled, coming upon the realization that my mood had greatly improved compared to last night and earlier today.

Going to mount my pony, I was surprised to see that it had a saddle on it. I looked questioning at Gandalf, who after realizing I was looking at him explained. "I was unsure if you used them or not." He supplied. Looking back at the saddle, my eye twitched as I could only vaguely recall how it worked. Letting off a small sigh, I stuck my foot in the… stirrup? I mounted with little difficulty. Taking ahold of the reins, my pony grunted as I spurred it into action, taking advantage of the open gate, which was held by Kili as his brother guided their ponies out onto the road.

Yawning as my pony stepped onto the road, I raised a hand to cover it. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I was suddenly reluctant to leave the comforts of the Hobbiton that Bilbo had so _graciously_ offered. _It's just like any other time._ I reminded myself, my eyes trailing over the lush grass and rolling fields that made up the Shire, recalling the last time I had been here. It had been a long time ago – nearly a hundred years. However, this place remained untouched. It was like it was cut off from the rest of the world – its own little world. _It's an absurd idea. _I reflected as my eyes went to watch Kili as he prepared his steed. _But then again, so are most ideas._

"Have you been here before?" Fili suddenly asked, and my eyes flicked to him. I nodded, stifling another yawn. He paused, gathering another question as I watched him. Others started to bring their ponies onto the road, either mounting them, preparing them or both. "Mind telling me about it?" He asked, wistfully looking over the Shire as Kili mounted his pony. Lily snorted indignantly, and I glanced down at the strange pony before I answered him.

"It was about a hundred years ago, I think." I spoke, gathering the attention of those around me. They didn't look at me, but their ears were sharply listening with interest. "The Shire – or Hobbiton in general, I suppose – has changed very little in the flow of time." I continued. I looked out at the still awakening town of Hobbits. "Not that that's a bad thing." I finished thoughtfully. It was surprisingly enjoyable that this place remained untouched. I could only hope that it continues to be as such.

"The Shire will hopefully remain as such." Gandalf voiced my thoughts, directing his horse to stride closer to us. I eyed the white creature, dubious of the taller being's presence. The horse started to nuzzle Lily's head, to which my pony returned it happily. I leered at the duo, unsure of what to make of this arrangement.

"They like each other!" Kili proclaimed happily, and I continued to leer at the creatures.

"They are quite friendly." I agreed, not bothering to hide my staring.

At this, Gandalf chuckled. "Charna, you may prove interesting yet!" He informed me before trotting away. I stared after him, unsure of what to make of this comment. _Did I do something good…?_

"Are you saying I wasn't before…?" I wondered, unsure if he was teasing. _Are Wizards even allowed to tease?_ I questioned myself, doubting it. Looking around myself, I was surprised to find that all of the other's had already mounted, and were waiting for Thorin to give the word. I eyed the King as he spoke with Gandalf – that was one pair that I wouldn't like to get caught between.

"You look at them as if they're going to bite your head off." Kili remarked, and I scoffed.

"I've learned not to trust Wizards~" Despite my flowing tone, my words held a fair amount of apprehension beneath them.

"I'm sure that you can trust Gandalf." Ori suddenly introduced himself into the conversation, and I looked at him in surprise – apparently he was planning on riding next to me with the twins in front of us. I glanced at the young Dwarf before my gaze went back to the leaders of the group.

"I wish that I could be so sure." I chewed over the idea, and I was surprised to see Ori's eyes become thoughtful.

"You could try it." He suggested, and I looked at him with surprise. "Only for a day." He finished shyly, and I blinked in surprise. I had not expected any Dwarf to be this shy.

"Um… Maybe another time…" I attempted to skirt away from this conversation. "Have you traveled with a Company of this size, Ori?" I questioned him. Immediately the youngest Dwarf perked up.

"No; it really is exciting, isn't it?" He said with a bubbly voice. I chuckled at this. "Have you done this before, Charna?" He asked me. I paused before answering, trying to recollect if I had once.

"I don't recall the last time, or any time really, that I traveled with a Company of this size." I remarked more to myself than him.

"Are you a loner?" He suddenly asked me, and I looked at him with surprise. I had forgotten that Dwarf ears were so sharp.

Suddenly the Company started to go forward; giving my pony a swift kick, Lily grunted once more before walking with the rest. I also felt disgruntled, not liking the idea of reins. I glanced at them briefly before I held them easily, the motions slowly coming back to me after the years of not riding. I glanced at Ori and saw that he was looking at me expectantly.

Giving in, I finally answered him. "Yeah, I don't usually enjoy traveling with others." I told him gruffly, unsure of how else to phrase it.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Ori!" Oin warned from behind us. I turned to look back at him, briefly glancing at Nori as well.

"It's fine. Plain curiosity usually isn't a problem." I answered him truthfully, unaware of what I had just brought down on myself. Looking back at Ori, I answered him. "Usually others are slow. I like to travel fast, and I don't like staying in one place for very long." I became aware that I was the only one in the Company talking, but I didn't let this deter me. _Not to mention the connections that could form between me and them… Having a bond with a being that has a much shorter lifespan than me is dangerous…_

"You didn't bring a sleeping role?" Nori questioned from behind me.

"Or anything really…" Oin remarked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I don't have a need for anything else." I told them sternly. "After years of living in the wild you find the ground and trees enjoyable." I explained, choosing to ignore Oin's dubious look. We fell silent for a time before the Dwarfs started to talk amongst one another. I, thankful, was left alone. I greatly preferred the solitude, at least for now – I was still feeling rather traumatized after my accidental singing earlier.

Amusement sparkled in me as they started to take bets on Bilbo, who had not yet shown up – I stayed silent, waiting for the Wizard to bet. I was going to bet against him, a test to see his reaction.

"I bet that he _will." _Gandalf told Dwalin, who was the one taking bets. My eyes narrowed at this.

"I bet that he _won't!"_ I called from the back, tossing a small sack of my coins to Gandalf, who passed them onto Dwalin with an expert toss. The Dwarf glanced back at me, but didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to – I wasn't even expecting any money back from him. I had merely placed my bet to prove something to the Wizard – that Charna was _not_ afraid of his race.

I wasn't going to let him dictate me; I would also show him that he not only could be wrong, but could be one-upped by a dragon-turned-human. Gandalf looked back at me with a confused, yet curious look. I returned it with an unyielding look, and after a few seconds the Wizard turned around and took out his pipe, most likely wondering about my actions.

"Wait! Waaait!" Someone suddenly screamed from behind us some time later. The Company stopped, and I looked back with wide eyes. Sure enough, Bilbo was running towards us at full speed, his contract flailing out behind him as he ran. With impressive speed for his stature, the Hobbit made a bee-line for Balin.

"I signed it." He stated, pausing and walking before he gave it to the Dwarf. Balin looked at him before he took the contract, examining the signature critically. _How could he possibly expect forgery…?_ I questioned, wondering about his strange actions. _I have a feeling that I'm going to learn quite a bit on this trip…_

"Everything is in order!" Balin declared, and the Dwarfs that had bet for Bilbo celebrated while the others grumbled. I, myself, was slightly disgruntled by this. I had honestly expected Bilbo to stay home. He had even less time to decide to go on this quest than I did… Hobbits also had the tendency to be homebodies.

"Get him a pony!" Thorin barked, glancing back at the Company. I suppressed a shiver at the way his eyes saw straight through me. I had a lot of work to do before we could stand on equal ground.

"O-oh, no, no!" Bilbo was quick to deny and I chuckled as the Company started to move alone, regardless. "I've done my fair share of walking holidays," He continued as two Dwarfs leaned down in preparation to grab him by the armpits and set him on his pony. "Even gone as Frogmorten once – Aah!" He gave a small shout when he was lifted up and plonked onto a pony.

I found myself chuckling at this as I watched. _Bilbo seems to be a good person._ I suddenly realized, surprising myself. The Wizard dropped back to ride next to the Hobbit, and I watched them with interest.

"Charna, what was it like to be a dragon?" Ori asked me suddenly. I looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You want to know?" I asked, surprised. It was a rather strange question for the young Dwarf to ask – are we not going to go kill a dragon? Why sympathize with the enemy? Ori merely watched me expectantly. Sorting my thoughts, I opened my mouth and closed it a few times before I found my words.

"It's like being human, in a way…" I started slowly. This surprised Ori, but he kept silent. I continued. "But much more…raw…at least emotion wise." I explained carefully. "Dragons are intelligent creatures, don't mistake that, but they are more impulsive and emotional than humans will ever be… At least from my own personal experiences." I told him. Ori nodded, explaining.

"It was thrilling to be a dragon – I felt like the world had no limits. That there was adventure around every corner…" I started, my body going onto autopilot as I warmly recalled images from my youth. I was a small black dragon, with sharp emerald eyes even back then.

"I grew up in a large cave near Withered Heath; Smaug was my brother, and our Mother was called Slikta, the Sly Emerald. She was famous for stealing farm animals in the night – half a herd of cows, a few horses if she even felt like giving into her children's demands." I smiled wryly at the memories. Mother always complained about stealing horses – she never liked them due to receiving a harsh kick from one when she was a young hatchling.

"What was Smaug like?" A Dwarf suddenly shouted from in front of us. I looked up in surprise to see Dwalin looking back at me expectantly, eyes critical. "Was he just as much of a calamity back then?" He asked seriously. I swallowed my chuckle and quickly replied, re-realizing that Dwarfs had _very_ sharp ears.

"He was." I answered honestly. "There were a few times I almost starved to death, despite my small size, which made me need and want less food." I winced unconsciously at the memories. "Smaug was always a large hatchling – we can only hope that he does not take after Ancalagon the Black and grow continuously throughout this entire life…" I murmured.

However, Kili caught this. "Ancalagon the Black?" He questioned. "Who is that?" I stared at him, suddenly wondering if I should be thankful for his innocence any longer.

"Ancalagon the Black was the largest dragon to ever life in Arda." I informed the now wide-eyed Dwarf. Fili glanced back at me, revealing that he had lit his pipe and was now chewing on the tip of it. "Both Smaug and I are his direct descendants; Smaug inherited his stature – supposedly – and I inherited his color. I am the only black dragon I have come across, but I have heard rumor of a few others." I informed him, my thoughts lingering on the fact that there was only one true dragon in Middle Earth nowadays.

The Dwarfs thought over this information, and I was left to my thoughts as I delved into this issue. _My race will become extinct soon…_ This was a truth I was since long unable to deny. _And soon I will be the last of a forgotten race. _My feelings were, surprisingly, still mixed on this issue. The dragons were a violent race – I myself should know. It was not until I became human, and spent time with others of my new species, that I realized what a terrible race we are.

"We give no thought to each other." I spoke lowly, knowing that the Dwarfs were once again listening to me intently. "We will easily kill each other over small disputes – the only real 'love' in our race is the emotional bonds formed between hatchlings and their mothers for the first three hundred years of our lives, before they chase us out with threats of death…"

"I'm almost glad to be playing a part in the extinction of my race." I smiled bitterly. Looking over at Ori, I saw his confused look, and I elaborated. "Dragons are awful, awful things, Ori." I explained to him. "We were created this way, bred by Morgoth to be the very beings of nightmare." My upper lip curled in displeasure. "It's a shame, really."

Ori remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating this. I found the silence welcoming – it had been a very long time since I had shared this kind of information with anyone, and I wished to think over this new openness and companionship I was sharing with the Dwarfs.

"You said that Ancalagon the Black was the largest dragon in Arda? And that Smaug is his direct descendant?" Kili suddenly asked, looking back at me. I blinked in surprise before nodding, not knowing what he was getting at. "Would Smaug not be large for a dragon as well, then?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, not having given the young Dwarf the mind to realize he was more than just a child. "It is possible; but it is also possible that his growth was stunted, just like mine." I answered him evenly, recalling how large my brother was to me. At my largest, before I was attacked, I had been a third his size.

"If you are a true descendant of Ancalagon the Black," Fili turned to look back at me. "Then why are you so small?" He questioned.

I gave a small shrug. "Mother's side did this to me." I answered back. "She was the Sly Emerald, remember?" I questioned, but did not pause. "She was small for a dragon as well. Small, but quick." I explained. I had not shown the same speed she had at my age – I was in fact smaller than she was when she was younger as well. Thinking back, I realized that I had never shown any talents as a young dragon – even my wit was average.

"Was there anything that Smaug the Terrible was particularly _talented_ at when he was a hatchling?" Dori asked from behind us apprehensively.

I looked back at him, frowning slightly.

"He did always seem to have an alliance with fire…"

…_**..**_

"So you're saying, lass," Bofur handed me a bowl of soup that Bombur had given him. I nodded thankfully at said Dwarf who returned it happily before I turned my attention back to Bofur. We were standing around the fire, having stopped for the day a little ways away from the road. Night had fallen for some time, and everyone was comfortably relaxing. "That as a dragon, you're completely useless!" He looked at me as if I was some kind of peculiar gem. In a way, I guess I was. You never hear about the tiny and fragile dragons like me.

"Yes, I suppose that does about sum it up." I replied somewhat tightly, unsure if I was enjoying this or not.

Bofur only chuckled at me. "Relax, lass!" He assured me, receiving a bowl of soup from Bombur. He spoke as he walked past me, and automatically I followed him to sit next to him, unintentionally setting myself next to Dwalin. I winced slightly as I sat down, sore from the long ride. I looked over at Bofur, was now wrapped up in a conversation with his brother Bifur, who had sat next to him quickly.

Glancing to see who I was sitting next to, when my eyes met a disgruntled Dwalin's, I paused as the gears inside my head started to turn. _What do I do? _I wondered, unsure of what I could possibly do in this situation. We stared at each other a few more seconds before I broke, taking the plunge. "Hello." I squeezed out a greeting to him.

He gave me a look before getting up and walking away; I was left staring at the stump he had been previously sitting on. I felt displeasure wrap around itself up in a bow inside me, as well as a twinge of disappointment topping it off. I had had the apparently vain hope that talking with this Dwarf multiple times today would somehow win him over. My eyes trailed after him, watching as he retrieved soup and then went to sit next to Thorin, who was a little farther ways away from the fire than us.

"Don't mind him, lass." Bofur suddenly spoke to me, and I looked at him with surprise after I dragged my eyes away from the Dwarf who was now offering soup to Thorin. "Dwalin is just…" He left off, clearly unsure of what to say.

"Thickheaded?" I questioned unsurely, unsure of what exactly my companion was going for and not wanting to be rude.

Bofur only chuckled; "We'll go with that, yeah." He agreed, and I was suddenly happy that this Dwarf in particular was exceedingly friendly almost to a fault. "I'm sure once you prove yourself to him, the rest of the company will accept you as well." He assured me.

At this I looked around, noticing that everyone else sat a little ways off from us – we were given our own little bubble. That is, at least, until Fili promptly sat down where Dwalin had been. I looked up at him questioningly, and he glanced at me before he started to scarf down his soup. Kili joined the spot next to him, sitting on the old log and eating at an equally fast rate. My eyes glossed over the two, wondering why they were doing this.

Realizing my own hunger, I also made quick work of the soup that was now slightly cold. It didn't have a strong taste, and I realized that I would be hunting for the company, if not just for myself, sooner rather than later. "Maybe tomorrow…" I murmured under my breath, staring into my bowl as I tried to guess at how much longer their food stores would have until they were depleted.

"What was that?" Kili asked from Fili's other side. _So it's selective super hearing, _I thought wryly.

"I was wondering how long it would be before the meat ran out; or the food store in general, really." I admitted.

Kili only gave me a confused look as Fili watched me curiously. "I'm already looking forward to fresh doe." I answered, looking into my now empty bowl. "It has more consistency than the salted meat – even if it doesn't last as long." I explained.

Kili nodded in understanding. "I've hunted doe before as well – their somewhat rare back home, but I've shot a few." He proudly proclaimed.

I looked at him with amusement. "I honestly don't think I'd be alive today if it weren't for deer." I answered with a small laugh. "They seem to be able to live through anything – I like to think I've mastered hunting them." I chuckled.

"You said you only fight with daggers, didn't you?" Fili questioned. I looked up at him and nodded. "How do you do it?" He asked, frowning.

I merely raised an eyebrow at him. "It's obvious their never going to be as strong as a sword and that they're never going to block a mace." I answered him. "But they can be lethal if used correctly. For hunting I've found them rather proficient – but the bow is still best." I tipped my head towards Kili, who smiled cheekily. "But I have poor aim, so I do not use it." I explained, seeing Fili's questioning look. He nodded thoughtfully.

"They wouldn't be very useful against a dragon." Bofur remarked next to me, and I only chuckled nervously.

"That's why I have you all~" I proclaimed almost sassily, gesturing to the company in general as my voice carried a little too easily. I noticed Gandalf watching us curiously from the corner of my eye, Bilbo – the other outsider in the group – quietly sighing at his empty bowl as he sat next to him. "Smaug was always awfully intelligent, and we never even liked each other. I plan on using our familial relations to distract him long enough for someone to kill him." I explained, knowing the plan didn't sound arrow-proof.

"That seems kind of risky." Kili remarked, and I shrugged.

"What other chance do I have?" I questioned him. "All we need is for you all to get your hands on some black arrows – we'll be set then. We'll worry about strategy when we see Smaug." I explained.

Fili hummed. "Black arrows are very rare, Charna." He reminded me, crossing his arms and stroking his beard thoughtfully.

I only nodded. "They have some in Laketown – if I recall correctly, not all of them are in the depths of the water." I frowned slightly, trying to recall who had the last arrow. I was unable to remember.

"There should be at least one arrow left, but I don't remember who has it." I told Fili. "So I really hope you're a good shot." He seemed nervous. _Gosh, I wonder why? _A small voice chastised inside of my head.

"This doesn't seem like a very good strategy, Charna." Bofur remarked from next to me.

I nodded slowly, agreeing with him. "I know. It's the best I have, though. From what I see I'm basically here to tell you about the weaknesses of my species – which isn't a problem, since the only dragon left is a complete monster – and help you defeat said dragon, Smaug." I clucked my tongue in thought before I continued on after a moment. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I died trying to defeat him." I admitted, which caused shock among the Dwarfs.

"You do not expect to live, Charna?" Fili asked me in surprise, and I nodded.

"If I'm going to distract Smaug for long enough, it's inevitable." I explained to him. He continued to look at me with surprised eyes. I only frowned at him before looking at Bofur, seeming the same expression.

"I'm not necessarily expecting all of us to live, lass, but-" Bofur started, gesturing, but I interrupted him.

"I've after Smaug's life for a very, very long time." I gave them all even looks. "And if it means sacrificing my own life to destroy his, then I will gladly do it." I spoke seriously. "Nothing is going to get in the way of me defeating Smaug."

I stared into the fire, which cackled back at me.

…_**..**_

Sitting against one of the trees that were a little farther away from camp, I watched as the company lied in their bed rolls. A few were sleeping – others were close, and yet others were wide awake. The others who were still awake were Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and I. Gandalf was also leaning against a tree, smoking his pipe thoughtfully as he stared into the dying fire. Thorin and Balin were sitting across the camp, a little farther than me as they sat towards the road. They appeared to be talking, even if I couldn't hear their voices – I could only wonder which had been asked to do the first watch and who was staying up for the other one.

Balin suddenly gave a small glance back at me – I quickly averted my eyes, but knew I was caught when he slowly turned back to Thorin to say something. _Are they discussing me?_ I wondered, curious as to what was going through the minds of my Dwarf companions. _It's obvious that the company distrusts me, but surely they need more reason than that to dissolve my contract? _I worried; I was not supremely knowledgeable when it came to politics.

Hearing the sound of someone standing, I risked a glance and saw the King Under the Mountain give Balin one last word before turning away, our eyes automatically meeting. He did not deter, but rather made his course towards me known even as he circled around the sleeping Dwarfs.

He stopped in front of me, but I refused to look up at him – I felt submissive, weak doing that in such a position. Instead I stubbornly looked the other way, turning my head so that I didn't even see his legs.

"Get some sleep, Charna." He directed me gruffly, and instantly my face showed my confusion. I had thought he wanted to argue, or even have a fight. "We start early tomorrow." He waited for a few seconds; when I remained silent, he turned around and went to lay out his bedroll by the other Dwarfs. I didn't attempt to hide my obvious staring; my sharp and bright eyes connected with his dark ones before he lied down as well, on his back.

My eyes narrowed as I tried to decipher what had just happened. _What __**did **__just happen?_ I wondered, unsure of what Thorin was doing. I stared at him until he closed his own eyes, almost in a determined fashion. I waited a few moments before my eyes flicked to Gandalf, who was watching me with great interest. I raised an eyebrow, and he merely averted his eyes back to the fire, blowing out a great breath of smoke.

_**x.x.x.x.x**_

"_This is no chance meeting is it, Gandalf?" Thorin questioned. The Dwarf felt relieved at the Wizard's presence – it had frightened off the shady figures that, moments before, seemed to be after his head despite the merry and loud atmosphere of the Prancing Pony._

"_Of course it is." Gandalf replied back strongly, but quickly continued. "What brings King Thorin to __**Bree,**__ of all places?" The Wizard asked him. Thorin had the strange feeling that the old man already knew, but played into his hand despite this._

"_I heard rumors of my father roaming the Dunlands." He responded, feeling the pain that this caused. His father had gone missing a long time ago – yet he still refused to give up hope that he was dead._

"_It has been a long time since there was anything __**but**__ rumors, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf reprimanded him, and Thorin's gaze hardened._

"_I refuse to believe that he is dead!" He retorted, and before the Wizard could speak, he continued. "I know that you went to see him before he went missing – what did you say to him?" He growled. Thorin was desperate for knowledge; he knew that his father was out there, alive, __**somewhere.**_

"_I urged him to march on Erebor." Gandalf informed the shocked Dwarf. "To take back what is rightfully his." The Wizard glanced around now, leaning forward. Thorin copied him, though suspicion showed in his eyes. "March on the Lonely Mountain, Thorin. Unite the seven Dwarf armies, and take back Erebor!" He urged. Thorin leaned back away from the Wizard._

"_They swore to only follow those with the King's jewel." He informed the Wizard, who gave him a look._

"_If you were to take a Company, then you can retrieve the stone and unite the armies." Gandalf pressed._

"_And how would we do that?" Thorin growled at him. He believed this Wizard may have lost his thought in his old age._

"_That's why you need a __**burglar."**__ Gandalf informed him almost happily; however there was slyness to his eyes that the Dwarf did not completely trust._

"_And what would a simple __**burglar**__ know of a dragon?" Thorin retorted. This plan had many faults – how was a Dwarf, even if he was a burglar, to get past a dragon? How large would the company be? How would they even get into the mountain?_

"_That's why you need a dragon to help you." The Wizard replied back grimly, startling Thorin._

"_A dragon?" He asked in confusion. Smaug was the last dragon in all of Middle Earth – there were no others. Besides, any dragon that 'helped' them could easily betray them all for the treasure of Erebor. Seeing his doubt and confusion, Gandalf elaborated._

"_Yes; the only __**other**__ dragon that still resides among the living…" Once again he glanced around nervously. __**"Charna."**__ He whispered her name quietly; even Thorin had trouble hearing it._

_He watched the Wizard with heavier confusion than before. "That is an old fairy tale, Gandalf." He retorted. "Nothing more." He dismissed, taking a drink of his tankard and glancing longingly at the plate of food at his side._

"_Do not be so quick to dismiss that which you cannot prove, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf warned him. "Look over my shoulder – to the right. Do you see that hooded figure?" Thorin's eyes narrowed as he found the female. She was mysterious, no physical features showing through her deeply obscured and hooded face. __**"That**__ is the one and only Charna; and she is just as real as you and me." He warned the Dwarf._

"_There is a side to her tale that you have not heard, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf continued, and the King averted his eyes to seem less suspicious. "Do not dismiss her quickly, or easily. Without her… I fear that this quest will fall…" He trailed off with an ominous voice._

"_I will find a burglar." He suddenly proposed, seeming to already know that he had convinced the Dwarf. "I will also convince Charna to join us." He gave Thorin a stern look. "Under no circumstances are you to talk to her before we all meet – she is easily scared off." He warned the Dwarf. Giving him one last look, he spoke. "I will contact you when the need arises. Until then – don't contact her!" Gandalf went to leave before pausing suddenly. "Oh! And when you two do officially meet," he paused, making sure he had Thorin's attention. "Do make sure you try to __**not**__ lose her trust. It'd be better if you gained it!" He stated before leaving in a flourish. This surprised Thorin Oakenshield. __**How am I to gain the trust of a dragon that would flippantly kill me?**__ He growled mentally._

_Thorin was surprised to watch Gandalf easily walk over to where Charna sat, joining her. Returning to his now-cold dish, he discreetly watched the pair with interest. __**Charna…**_

The memory played through Thorin's mind with surprising ease. He had at first been shocked to learn that the supposed fairy tale was actually real; he had supposed it too fantastical to ever be true, despite his mother's giving's. He was still not sure if he even believed it to be completely true; so he tried to ignore her at first.

But now, with said fictional person living and breathing in front of him, Thorin had long sense changed his mind throughout the course of the day. This creature was neither human nor dragon – she was on the precipice of both species, swaying this way and that as more of her personality was revealed to him. She had many human-like traits, but they were rivaled by an equal amount of dragon-like traits. She acted and spoke like a human, yet she had claws and the memories of a dragon.

She was isolated; dragon.

She wore no scales; human.

She knew of dragon ancestry; dragon.

She knew how to ride a horse; human.

Thorin was unsure of what to think about this…being. She was a dragon, she can't be trusted – she would easily betray them all and steal Erebor from them. She loathed Smaug, that much was obvious – she was ready to give her life to defeat him at a moment's notice. Both her and Gandalf's words had convinced him of this.

He had expected her to be rude, greedy, possessive, and more…dragon-like. Instead she did not possess these traits; at least not visually. Only time will tell.

After hearing her reveal that the merciless dragon in the Tale of Duality was Smaug, Thorin not only felt his resolve to defeat the beast harden further within him, but he also found himself surprised at her age. This girl was most definitely a dragon; she had lived a very, very long time.

She is able to hold a conversation with Ori, the youngest Dwarf in the company; human.

Thorin was unsure of Charna.

This creature was neither human nor dragon – she was on the precipice of both species, swaying this way and that as more of her personality was revealed to him.

He only knew that she was the key to defeating Smaug; without her, this quest will fall.

So, he grudgingly agreed with Wizard – he was forced to win her trust and compliance.

She had sharp emerald eyes that pierced his flesh even after he closed his eyes to sleep; dragon.

She hummed quietly as she nodded off; human.


End file.
